


Sad Peaky Boy

by Amerikita12



Series: Trauma (Or the reason Tommy is fucking hilarious) [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie really said Tommy's rights to shut the fuck up, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Dissociation, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mostly Gen, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Protective Ada Shelby, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, Why no one told me I tag "F/F" instead of "M/M"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "-Haré lo que me pidas- Ojos abiertos, labios separados, mirada perdida en un punto indefinido.-Ahora vas a abrir esa boca tuya para mí, ¿No es así?- Parloteó el hombre, desagradable, incluso peor que el dolor punzante de una mano jalando su cabello."(O cómo Tommy se ve obligado a hacer algo y lo que viene después)
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Tommy Shelby
Series: Trauma (Or the reason Tommy is fucking hilarious) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Tardé demasiado en escribir esto, pero ahora está terminado y no me arrepiento. (Esto debió ser algo de no más 2 o 3 mil palabras, pero obviamente no sé cuándo parar).
> 
> La segunda parte la subiré en unos días. Sorry about that.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Contiene temas sensibles, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, por favor evite esto si ve sus disparadores en las etiquetas. (Siéntanse libres de comentar sobre la falta de alguna)

_"Haré lo que me pidas"_

_Ojos abiertos, labios separados, mirada perdida en un punto indefinido._

Thomas creció rodeado de hombres malos, sabía cómo reconocerlos, sabía de qué sonrisas huir y en cuáles ojos no podía confiar, conocía la maldad que se ocultaba detrás de rostros comunes. 

Él sabía muchas cosas, pero no ayudaba, no ahora. 

No cuando estaba de rodillas, con sus manos temblorosas y mandíbula rígida, no cuando estaba este hombre ( _Hombre malo,_ pensó, intentando alejar todo lo demás de su cabeza) se postraba frente a él, como si fuera el ser más poderoso en la tierra.

En ese momento quizá lo era, más allá del arma cargada que podría acabar a Tommy en un parpadeo, era el poder implícito que tenía sobre él, sobre su familia, sobre su mundo. Hizo que su estómago se sintiera vacío y lleno al mismo tiempo, dándole nauseas y un poco necesitado dolor de cabeza. 

Así que cedió, cerró los ojos y respiró tan profundo como sus pulmones permitieron, la fuerza de su mordida creaba un chillido agudo en sus oídos, era mejor que la respiración desagradable del hombre frente a él. 

Pero sus labios tuvieron que separarse, por la fuerza aplicada de un pulgar y dedo índice sobre sus mejillas, entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó, más de lo que la incomodidad lo había mantenido antes. Había furia dentro de él que lo hacía vibrar en una extraña amalgama de emociones que no podía embotellar. 

Iba a necesitar un cigarrillo después de esto, quizá dos, quizá todos los cigarrillos de Birmingham.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras las manos bruscas sujetaba su rostro y se perdían entre su cabello, su gorra lejos de él, sus armas lejos de él, incluso la navaja escondida (“ _Esas son armas de damas, Tommy-boy”_ recordó Tommy, aunque de verdad no quería pensar en su hermano en ese momento). 

-Ahora vas a abrir esa boca tuya para mí, ¿No es así?- Parloteó el hombre, con un pulgar acariciando su labio inferior, lo suficiente invasivo para llevar saliva fuera de su boca. Desagradable, incluso peor que el dolor punzante de una mano jalando su cabello. 

Tommy se obligó a sí mismo a obedecer, esperando que la vergüenza y el asco dejaran de arder dentro de él, pero sabiendo (De nuevo, inútilmente) que no sería así. Mantuvo su expresión calmada, quería pensar, con sus ojos azules escondidos detrás de sus párpados y su rostro frío, sin facciones demasiado ásperas. _“Tienes que hacerlo”_ Se dijo, aunque no es como si ahora tuviese otra opción.

No es como si tuviese una salida. 

-Abre tus ojos y mírame, chico- Voz lenta, con un profundo tono lascivo y soberbio. Era humillante ser tratado como prostituta, que le hablaran como una y lo tocaran como una, dolía y ardía en su orgullo (Y en algo más profundo, sensible dentro de él), aún así levantó la vista, porque al final de cuentas, sí era una. 

(Ocultó ese último pensamiento en el rincón de su mente donde custodiaba todas las razones de su auto-odio, muy cerca de sus fantasías donde tenía una bala entre los ojos y junto a sus ideas sobre cómo no merecía comida.)

 _Necesitaba concentrarse_ , respirar, adentro y afuera, lento, hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

El hombre olía a humo ( _Inapropiado,_ pensó Tommy), perfumado lo suficiente para imposibilitar el reconocimiento de algo más específico, y era alto, aunque no importaba demasiado si se encontraba postrado sobre sus rodillas. 

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, e incluso en la penumbra podía apreciar el deseo profano en sus ojos grises, había una burla altiva en su postura, que se matizaba con falsos aires apacibles. Tommy sólo pudo esperar que sus ojos destellaran con todo el odio y aversión que corría por sus venas. 

La mano que sostenía incómodamente su rostro se apartó lo suficiente para permitir a Tommy sellar sus labios en una línea rígida. Él hubiese dado gracias sino supiera lo que venía a continuación, pero él lo hacía, así que recitó pensamientos inconexos en romaní, esperando, rogándole a un dios en el que no creía (Cualquier dios que se dignara a escucharlo, en realidad) para que todo pasara rápido.

Porque sabía que no podía huir, así que no tenía sentido pedir por eso. 

El tiempo se sintió apresurado en un mal sentido, el hombre frente a él movía rítmicamente su mano debajo de su vestimenta, gemidos desagradables martillaron en los oídos de Thomas, sin importar cuánto estrujara sus dientes y pusiera su mente en blanco.

Le recordaba a las pesadillas, pero peor, porque esto probablemente iba a provocar una nueva y retorcida versión de ellas. 

Antes de que lo registrara, había algo cálido, carnoso y vomitivo empujando sobre sus labios, le recordó vagamente al rozar obsesivo de un cigarro antes de meterse a la boca, y de repente la idea uno ya no era llamativa en lo absoluto.

Fue rápido, vulgar, su cabeza estaba inmóvil por el agarré de una mano en su cabello y la presión sobre su garganta. Tommy cerró los ojos, centrándose, pensando _, podía hacerlo, no significaba nada..._

Sintió un tirón en su cabello, se forzó a separar sus párpados, _no era nada, no dolía..._

Sus ojos brillaban con una fina película de lágrimas cristalizadas, su piel perlada y sonrojada por la falta de aire, su boca demasiado llena y después no, _estaba bien, hazlo por él, hazlo por él…_

Ahora ambas manos se perdían entre las hebras de su cabello, y su cabeza se movía, adelante y atrás, rápido, fuerte, _iba a vomitar,_ su mente daba vueltas, no pudiendo evitar los sonidos estrangulados y húmedos que salían de sí, _nada estaba bien..._

La saliva tibia corría por la comisura de sus labios estirados, con su lengua apretada entre su carne y la ajena, mientras sentía un golpeteo constante en el fondo de su garganta, tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos, _olía a sangre, no podía, no..._

_Él le hizo esto a Michael, a otros niños, tenía a Charles, él tenía a Charles, él podía..._

Pensar no ayudaba, realizó, así que intentó no hacerlo, no pensar en el sabor, no pensar en la sensación ahogamiento, el entumecimiento en su mandíbula o el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, intentó, pero todo estaba ahí _y él no podía respirar._

Y terminó, en lo que fue una eternidad o sólo unos minutos, culminó con gemidos gruesos y dedos retorciéndose sobre su cabeza, con un líquido caliente dentro de él, demasiado dentro que ardía, pero escupir no era una opción, por lo que tragó, forzándose a través de arcadas agresivas, con sus ojos vacíos dirigidos a un rincón de la habitación. 

-Ahora tenemos un trato, Señor Shelby- Exclamó el Padre, voz confiada mientras acomodaba su vestimenta con movimientos despreocupados, su porte dominante alzaba su figura en una ilusión que lo hacía ver más grande, más imponente, mientras observaba desde arriba lo que había hecho. 

-¿Ninguna respuesta inteligente?- Indagó, con un tono más duro, doblando sus rodillas para bajar al nivel de Thomas ( _Quizá no era una ilusión,_ pensó Tommy, _seguía siendo grande y temible_ ) quien ahora usaba sus manos como soporte en el suelo, porque sus piernas no parecían ser suficiente para mantenerlo erguido -Oh…- Suspiró él, alcanzando con su mano rígida el rostro que evitaba mirar en su dirección, sonriendo por el ligero estremecimiento que sintió bajo sus dedos cuando las pieles hicieron contacto.

-Así que- Comenzó de nuevo, ahora viendo directamente hacia Tommy, sin inmutarse por la mirada fiera e implacable de éste, posiblemente viendo más allá de ello, percibiendo el miedo que centelleaba en el azul de sus ojos -Acabo de descubrir la manera de mantenerte callado- Y se rió, sin humor, pero colmado de vileza (O villanía, en pensamientos de Thomas). 

Tenía razón, porque Tommy no dijo una palabra, no tenía ninguna, en realidad, no tenía más deseos que gruñir, gritar o llorar. Así que se alejó, tan fuerte como sus músculos le permitían, como si fuese fuego candente, y en un movimiento veloz la mano del Padre ya no estaba sobre él, _ahora está lejos_ , pensó, _no te está tocando, estás bien_. 

Esperó unos segundos (No sabía qué esperaba, pero era algo que necesitaba, algo dentro de él) y se irguió a su máxima altura, temblando, un poco gracias a sus rodillas adoloridas, y un poco gracias a todo lo demás, con su mirada dirigida al suelo, moviendo sus dedos acalambrados, aceptando el dolor fantasma en sus palmas momentos después. 

Sus músculos estaban tensos, su garganta escocía con ardor particularmente vomitivo y todo su cuerpo se sentía tibio e incómodo, pero _estaba bien_ , iba a estar mejor cuando no estuviese en la misma habitación que el Padre ( _Hombre malo,_ pensó, odiándose a sí mismo mientras lo hacía).

Pasos prestos lo llevaron a sus objetos, lo que fue un caminar seguro con aires peligrosos se convirtió en movimientos ligeramente nerviosos y hombros alzados, de manera que recordaba a un caballo enervado. No perdió tiempo y guardó lo que debía, aferrándose a su gorro antes de acomodarlo sobre su cabello, por un momento sus dedos rozaron las navajas filosas en la parte trasera y algo reconfortante mitigó su estado.

Lo hacían sentir seguro, razonó, le recordaba que ya no estaba indefenso bajo la sombra de un hombre peligroso. Ilógico, sabía, _sentimental y estúpido,_ pero aún así lograban aquietar a su corazón acelerado. 

Se alejó sin decir una palabra, temiendo que el Padre cambiara de opinión y pidiese más de él. _Corre, no estás seguro, hay un hombre malo en la habitación._

Huyó antes de hacer algo que no debía (Como dispararle al Padre, o a sí mismo, en su defecto), su cabeza seguía nebulosa y rozando un primitivo miedo mientras atravesaba la puerta, había sentires aciagos corriendo por su cuerpo cuando se sentó en el asiento delantero del auto que esperaba fuera por él, hubo una voz diciendo cosas que no podía escuchar, y por un segundo el suspiro que soltó sonó como un lamento. 

“Sal del auto” Ordenó, su voz baja y carraspeante, no queriendo tomar el riesgo de elevarla al punto de quiebre, que por el nudo en su garganta sabía no era muy alto. Su mano apretó el mango del arma a su costado, sólo porque la piel de sus palmas seguía tierna y lacerada. 

“¿Disculpe? No pud…” 

“¡Sal del maldito auto!” Y ahí estaba, el tono de alguien apunto de llorar, culminando patéticamente con palabras agudas y sus cuerdas vocales cerrándose, sin embargo, aún intimidante por provenir de quien provenía. El hombre cuyo nombre Tommy no conocía valoró su vida lo suficiente para obedecer sin hacer más preguntas. 

Pasaron segundos antes de que se cambiara al lado del conductor, no confiando en sus manos adoloridas y dedos temblorosos, aún así, arrancó sin dirección definida con un deseo consciente de poner la mayor distancia posible entre sí y donde se encontraba, sin saber qué haría si se quedase más tiempo y él apareciera. 

_Había hecho más con menos antes,_ se dijo, _respira, no llores, estás bien_.

Estaba solo, con el ruido del motor y su respiración de fondo, cabeza gacha y ojos ocultos en la sombra de su gorro, tenía un sabor desagradable en su lengua y un olor fantasma que le picaba en la nariz. Meditó sobre la opción de un cigarro, pero inmediatamente el alcohol se vio más tentador, entonces supo a dónde debía ir. 

El camino fue borroso y casi en piloto automático, gracias a una mente muy dedicada en comprimir y ocultar pensamientos incómodos. Nada en sí temblaba cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo, todo lo lastimoso y cálido dentro de él se convirtió en ira enérgica y vergüenza que se sentía viscosa en su pecho. Todo ello esperando por ser sedado por ginebra y opio.

El primer trago fue el peor, lo deseaba tanto que no pensó antes de llenar su garganta con el líquido abrasador, una mezcla de reacciones lo llevó a vomitar furiosamente sobre la primera salivadera que encontró, los olores reales e imaginarios no ayudaban con el asco que hacía girar su cabeza. 

No miró en lo absoluto, temiendo ver blanco, escupió todo fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera percibir la textura viscosa de nuevo.

Le tomó dos intentos más superar los recuerdos desagradables y vívidos, no podía decir lo mismo del ardor en el fondo de su garganta, pero el dolor era tolerable. El opio ayudó más, no necesitó demasiado para que cada pensamiento hostigante se disipara en lo más parecido a descanso que podía tener.

El ginebra no era lo idóneo, pensó, lo volvía melancólico, transformaba su enojo en algo más suave pero más filoso e inestable, no quería lidiar con todo aquello que hiciera a su corazón encogerse o a sus mejillas sonrojarse en algo con gusto a vergüenza.

Él no iba a llorar en un bar de los peores rincones de Birmingham, sin importar lo mucho que su pecho se contrajera o sus ojos picaran con lágrimas no derramadas. 

Entonces tomó otro trago, porque no podía hacer nada más.

Estaba más drogado de lo que pensó en un principio, quizá su cuerpo no reaccionaba como solía hacerlo, aunque bien podría ser resultado de la mezcla de licores que también corrían por su sistema. Era un milagro que sus piernas lo llevaran fuera sin terminar en el suelo, en ese momento casi deseó haber mantenido a su chófer, por un par de pensamientos inteligentes que le decían que no podía manejar y que era peligroso estar solo, justo la clase de cosas por las que bebió para no tener que pensar. 

Así fue cómo terminó en un hotel, uno que se encontraba bajo su protección, cuyos hombres eran medianamente confiables. Había una cama suave debajo de él que lo reconfortaba, era agradable tener cosas buenas de vez en cuando, se estaba cansando de sentirse mal. 

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo (Porque no puede huir de sí mismo), solo con sus pensamientos. 

Y estaba enojado, pero era solo un matiz de la masa de aplastante y caliente en su pecho que suponía eran sus sentimientos, había odio hacia sí mismo en ello, se odiaba por sus ojos llorosos, su sensiblería irracional, odiaba que su cuerpo no se sentía suyo.

Era ridículo, _una reacción exagerada a algo menos se sexo,_ caviló, ni siquiera fue la primera vez que hizo algo similar, no era diferente, o nuevo, solo una versión menos agradable de lo que él hizo por diversión en su juventud.

Pero estaba desvariando, sustancias tóxicas aún haciendo lo suyo para dispersar sus razonamientos en hilos incoherentes, quizá por eso podía ver los fantasmas de sus pasados amantes masculinos bailando sobre su visión, cada uno con su propia descarga de recuerdos, no necesariamente desagradables, pero no necesariamente buenos.

No es que fuese un _queer_ , le gustaban las mujeres, pero los hombres estaban ahí y eran atractivos a su manera ( _¿Y por qué no?_ ), aunque solían ser más altos que él, más fuertes, agresivos. Quizá, solo quizá, por eso prefería a las mujeres, que eran pequeñas, con menos fuerza física, _no podían obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quisiese hacer._

Recordó cómo solía pensar que el amor era lo más importante, en especial antes de la guerra, cuando tenía 18 años y no había pesadillas acechando, cuando pasaba su tiempo en los establos y su corazón latía por un cuidador de caballos; el amor lo podía todo, el amor le daría una buena vida, sin importar nada, sin importar el odio, porque se amaban.

Pero el cuidador no lo amaba como decía, Tommy lo supo muy bien después de recibir una bofetada por decir _“No”,_ fue la primera vez que usó la navaja escondida que Polly le dio. 

Sonreía menos después.

Pero no todas eran historias funestas, no todos los hombres eran como el Padre o el cuidador de caballos ( _Hombres malos_ ), hubo buenos, un par en la guerra y antes (La imagen de un francotirador), nada parecido a amor sin dudas, pero lo suficiente pasional para ser más que camaradería, nunca duró demasiado, pero fue grato mientras lo hizo. 

Nada más después de la guerra, muchas pesadillas, no había nada en Tommy que deseara a un hombre (O mujer, en realidad) como solía hacerlo, casi era graciosos como fue de todo a nada, _casi_.

Hasta Grace, pero no debería pensar en ella, no cuando todo lo demás gira entorno al pene del Padre Hughes en su boca. 

Se llevó las manos hacia al rostro, intentando guiar su línea de pensamientos a otra parte, con las rodillas dobladas sobre el pecho, encorvando su espalda en lo más parecido a un circulo que un humano podría ser. Su respiración se volvía más fuerte a medida que los minutos pasaban, y él estaba temblando.

Sus ojos ardían, lo sentía debajo de sus párpados cerrados, pero no tenía sentido llorar por algo que ya estaba roto, así que no lo hizo, _no lo haría._

En algún momento posterior se quedó dormido en un sueño frío e incómodo.

Al menos no había pesadillas. 

[...]

“Están usando a mi hijo” Gritó, su dedo en el gatillo, su sangre hirviendo. _Y él me usó a mí_ , pensó, sin decirlo en voz alta.

Pero Alfie tenía razón, no había ninguna maldita línea que cruzar. 

[...]

Había pasado una semana (Días más, días menos), y él estaba bien. 

Quizá comía menos, cualquier cosa cerca de su boca le daba náuseas, exceptuando el alcohol, todavía luchaba con los cigarrillos; el deseo y la repulsión peleando continuamente. Sin embargo, ingería lo suficiente para no desmayarse, obligándose a sí mismo a través de cada bocado; el hambre y dolor en su estómago, por otro lado, eran enfermizamente reconfortantes, en una manera que no podía describir. 

Pero él tenía reglas; no vomitaba después de comer (No importando el malestar y el asco que conllevaba tener algo en la boca, o la sensación pesada de la comida en su estómago) y comía cuando se mareaba, eran condiciones lógicas, ya conocidas para él, nada muy nuevo en su relación con la alimentación.

A Frances, por su parte, le tomó cuatro días dejar de preparar su cena, después de encontrar cada bandeja de comida intacta el día posterior. Fue un alivio, porque Thomas estuvo tentado a pedirle por ello, pero se sentía como un límite que no debía cruzar. 

Intentaba mantener los desayunos diarios, comería la mayoría de lo que sea que hubiese en su plato (Generalmente avena, pan y cosas igual de desaboridas), sobrellevando el asco que lentamente mutaba a incomodidad, mientras que en la comida elegiría lo más conveniente de ingerir y dejaría lo demás, claro, si es que comía algo en primer lugar.

_¿Qué era un problema más en el lío tormentosos de su relación con la comida?_

Quizá temblaba, cuando las personas estaba demasiado cerca, cuando Arthur lo sujetaba por la nuca (Como el Padre lo hizo) o cuando Ada le tocaba el hombro (Inesperadamente, porque a veces era sigilosa como un maldito gato), le recordaba a después de la guerra, cuando se sentía como un nervio expuesto, deseando distancia de todo y todos, en un incesante estado intranquilo.

Quizá gruñía y tartamudeaba, cuando su mente no se ajustaba y había sentires aciagos quemando en su interior, cuando las palabras se sentía ininteligibles e insondables, cuando sabía que su lengua lo traicionaría con una pronunciación torpe y repetida. Él se quedaría callado, preferiblemente, mutismo donde antes hubiese habido una conversación.

Quizá era violento, usando cuchillas y balas en lugar de comentarios inteligentes, puños cerrados impactando sobre su escritorio, ganando nudillos doloridos y moretones diversos, perdiendo camisas blancas y horas de sueño en el proceso ( _Menos pesadillas_ , pensó como consuelo). El dolor físico era bienvenido, y la sensación de control que venía con el. _Su cuerpo era suyo, ya no era vulnerable o débil._

Quizá dormía menos, hasta que acumulaba cansancio sobre cansancio y se desmayaba exhausto en algún rincón de su mansión, despertando pocas horas después gracias a sueños turbios, comenzando el ciclo de nuevo con energías apenas renovadas.

Intentó dormir, pero los golpes en la pared se tornaban más siniestros cada vez y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el Padre cuando cerraba los ojos. Así que trabajó, puso su mente en cualquier otro lugar, ignorando y reprimiendo todo lo incómodo, porque si se seguía moviendo no _tendría_ que pensar en nada más. 

Pero estaba bien, un poco estresado, un poco cansado, un poco _sensible_ , pero bien, pasaría.

Aun así, fue Ada quien tenía algo que decir respecto a él (Ella siempre tenía algo que decir), siempre dispuesta a incómodas conversaciones, siempre paciente con sus respuestas imprecisas. Por eso estaba en su casa, en su comedor, con una taza vacía en las manos, esperando por ser llenada con té recién preparado.

Thomas se lamió el labio inferior con algo menos que nerviosismo, observando a su hermana dar vueltas por la habitación, Ada solía hacer un gran té, el favorito de Tommy incluso antes que el de Polly, aún así la idea de algo más que agua en su boca no le resultaba apetecible.

No había galletas en el centro de la mesa, observó, lo cual era un problema. No galletas significaba que Ada esperaba tener una conversación sobre cosas como sentimientos, sin interrupciones, no iba a ser una charla casual como Thomas tenía la esperanza. 

Aunque no galletas suponía un escenario donde Ada no lo juzgaba con la mirada por no comerlas. Parpadeó lentamente, meditando el hecho de que si inevitablemente iba a pasarla mal, era mejor no tener comida involucrada. 

Ada carraspeó, apareciendo súbitamente frente a él, había una tetera humeante en sus manos y una solicitud de permiso en sus ojos. Thomas asintió raudo, un poco en bruma por haber cortado sus pensamientos tajantemente. 

-Y bien, Tommy- Comenzó ella, girando su cuchara dentro de la taza con falsa inocencia -¿Cómo estás?- Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, muy concentrada en ingerir cuidadosamente el té caliente, actuando como si no acabara de comenzar un interrogatorio. 

Tommy la miró a los ojos por un segundo, abrió la boca y aspiró un poco de aire, con un sonido similar a un suspiro, después selló sus labios, alzando ligeramente sus cejas y hombros al final como si la respuesta no fuera digna de mención. “Uh” Respondió ella, claramente esperando algo más.

Con un practicado porte de seguridad imitó los movimiento de Ada, pero sin beber el té, con el plan de esperar a que se enfriara para así tener una excusa para tirarlo por las cañerías. -¿Cómo estás tú?- Siguió Tommy, inclinándose hacia atrás para impregnar un aire de confianza a su pose.

-No has probado tu té- Ada lo miró justo cuando se tensó y se forzó a relajarse, él abrió su boca no sabiendo bien qué contestar, pero Ada siguió antes de que pudiera decir algo -No haz tenido apetito últimamente, ¿Verdad?- Ella parpadeó lentamente, batiendo sus pestañas, su tono era suave, apenas acusatorio, pero había ese algo en sus ojos y Thomas supo que había comenzado

Se quedó quieto, analizando mentalmente sus opciones, no encontrando ningún escenario donde ellos no hablaran sobre todo el asunto, a menos que simplemente se levantara y se fuera sin dar explicaciones.

Pero, él decidió, podía hacer esto.

Le dio un sorbo a su té, su rostro inexpresivo ante las sensaciones duales que lo atravesaron, su vista bajó junto con la taza en su mano, se relamió los labios antes de hablar -He comido- Articuló, voz plana y cejas arqueadas en un medio convincente ceño apacible, con sus ojos apuntando hacia una esquina de la habitación antes de fijarlos en Ada.

-Mamá también tuvo problemas con la comida, Tommy- Dijo ella, ignorando las palabras que salieron de Tommy, advirtiendo la falsedad a medias. Acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, desprendiendo un aire de preocupación por su expresión compungida, le dedicó un silencio que pedía por una contestación de su parte.

-Entonces es bueno que yo no sea mamá, Ada- Replicó él, casi entornando sus ojos, sonando más mordaz de lo que esperaba gracias a una pequeña llamarada de disgusto que escocía debajo de su piel. Se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo más, anticipando que su respuesta no sería elocuente, afectada por su temperamento.

Ella lo miró, sus labios apretados en una línea, párpados ligeramente cerrados, cejas apenas arqueadas, en un gesto que se leía como “Te estoy juzgando”. Tommy por su parte, sorbió su té, músculos tensos mientras lo hacía, viéndose burlesco pero sin ningún ademán en específico que lo evidenciara.

-Te estás ahogando, Tommy, como mamá lo hacía- Y había enojo en su voz, _maldito enojo_ , como si tuviese el mínimo derecho de sentirse molesta, eso, como una chispa brillosa en un cuarto repleto de pólvora, encendió en una reacción violenta cada sentimiento colérico que Thomas había suprimido.

-¡No tienes una maldita idea de lo que estás diciendo, Ada!- Gritó, en lo que sonaba como el equivalente humano de mostrar los colmillos, levantándose de su silla bruscamente, manos cerradas golpearon la mesa en un acto de dramatismo que hizo derramar su té, dejando atrás cualquier actuación de falsa afabilidad. Su hermana no se vio intimidada, irguiéndose de golpe junto con Tommy, encarándose con su expresión más desafiante y severa. Ahora ambos estaban exaltados.

-Entonces dime, Tommy, habla conmigo- Suplicó Ada, casi gritando. Hubo un silencio posterior, ambos cuerpos con respiraciones agitadas y mejillas sonrojadas, esperando por sosegar ligeramente el ambiente. Thomas, aún visiblemente molesto, miraba un punto indefinido detrás de Ada, todo más arriba de su nariz estaba ocultó detrás de la sombra de su gorro.

-No-no lo entenderías- Musitó, cayendo sin fuerza o gracia sobre la silla de madera, quedándose súbitamente sin ánimos, ofuscado por las maquinaciones en su cabeza y las emociones cambiantes que lo azoraban. Casi quería aferrarse al enojo, era mejor que sentirse triste.

-Quizá no- Respondió ella, acercándose mientras lo hacía- Pero quizá sí- Ella apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Tommy, (Él no se estremeció, pero dejó de respirar por un segundo), y soltó un lento suspiro antes de seguir: -Y cuando hables, todo lo que sientes atrapado aquí- Hizo presión con sus dedos, sintiendo un latido debajo de ellos -Todo, será más fácil de soportar-.

Tommy la miró, un segundo entero donde estuvo peligrosamente cerca de abrir su boca y hablar, hasta que el peso en sus hombros desapareciera y el calor engorroso que lo sofocaba dejase cabida a bocanadas de aire limpio, desesperado por cualquiera cosa para sentirse mejor. _Pero_ , pensó, _no quiero que me mire de esa manera._

Así que no habló, _¿Cómo podría decirlo en voz alta?,_ sus mejillas enrojecidas con el color de la vergüenza por sólo pensarlo. Su cuerpo no lo dejaría hablar, habría un tartamudeo, o sonaría quebrado, o no habría nada, porque no estaba seguro tener las palabras.

Se alejó sin fuerzas, no podía soportar tener manos sobre él, incluso las de Ada, un segundo después él estaba de pie, sólo para mantener distancia, con su gorro sujeto firmemente entre sus dedos pasó una mano sobre su cabello, lentamente, tirando de sus mechones oscuros para recordarse a sí mismo algo que no entendía muy bien. 

Entonces, no podía hacer eso.

Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Ada lo contempló en su marcha, con una sonrisa triste debajo de sus grandes y comprensivos ojos azules. -Cuídate, Tommy- Susurró.

Thomas la escuchó, distorsionado y remoto a través de una fosca figurativa en su mente, no sintió nada en su estado entumecido, no podía; _pero_ , pensó con alivio, _al menos no tuvo que beber más té._

_[...]_


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy no sabe cómo lidiar con nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, porque tuve una idea que bien podría seguir y alargar esto, o bien podría no hacerlo.  
> Disfruten.
> 
> (Descargo de responsabilidad: Contiene temas sensibles, léalo bajo su propio riesgo).

Otra semana pasó, y se obligó a sí mismo a estar mejor.

Porque Ada lo vio, entonces Polly podía verlo, y él no estaba teniendo esa discusión con Polly.

Ella sabía que algo le pasaba, pero había guardado distancia por alguna bendita razón que Thomas no entendía pero que tampoco iba a preguntar, simplemente agradeciendo cualquier razonamiento que Polly siguió para decidir dejar a Tommy solo para lamer sus heridas. 

Él se despertó después de un sólido sueño de 8 horas, auxiliado por un polvo de sabor amargo que lo volvían extrañamente dócil y nunca lo hacía sentir descansado, pero que ahuyentaba las pesadillas. Tommy prefería el desconocimiento sobre dónde se guardaba dicho polvo, a sabiendas de los peligros relacionados a la adicción y sobredosis. 

Tomó una ducha rápida con agua helada, no había tibies para él, no era placentera; siguió con un desayuno, donde comió lo más rápido posible, recitando en su mente citas de libros mientras lo hacía, llevando sus maquinaciones lejos de todo aquello que sabía le provocan repulsión por la comida, aún así, parte de su plato terminó en la basura. No bebió café, pero sí hubo _gin_ presente, tomó lo suficiente para sedar el malestar habitual que lo aquejaba. 

Cepillarse los dientes era menos agotador, Tommy rápidamente aprendió que al cerrar los ojos y poner la mente en blanco, su cuerpo haría lo demás con un poco de ayuda de la memoria muscular. Hubo días afortunados donde no tenía que hacerlo, cuando el movimiento en su boca y la vista de blanco no le provocaban demasiado, sin embargo, ese no fue uno de ellos.

Leyó el periódico después, sin realmente concentrarse en las palabras mientras avanzaba por los párrafos, había algo en su cabeza que se sentía nebuloso e impedía las reflexiones que no lo llevaran cerca de la aflicción. Tommy suspiró, llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz, ejerciendo presión debajo de sus gafas sobre sus ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de alejar lo que se avecinaba. 

No fue jaqueca como pudo haber imaginado, no incluso incomodidad o la caricia de un malestar leve, pero había algo que no se sentía correcto.

Era, lo que Tommy no podría decir en voz alta, energía, electricidad agobiante que pululaba entre su carne y en los rincones escondidos de su consciencia, lo hacían sentir inquieto, como si le tuviese una orden urgente para hacer algo, pero sin saber qué es ese algo, dejándolo con una profunda sensación de incompetencia y todo lo demás engorroso que venía con ello.

Tommy estaba familiarizado con tales autoflagelos que su mente masoquista gustaba desarrollar, se conocía a sí mismo alerta más de lo que se se conocía apacible, aun así, esto era simplemente diferente, como si todo lo ya conocido fuera condimentado graciosamente con una pizca de “peor”. 

Y Thomas pensó, más allá de lo que su mente le obligaba a hacer, _que no era justo_ , sufrió un martirio durante días sintiéndose jodidamente mal, desconectado y vacío, en un juego interno donde estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. 

Él ya tenía suficiente en su vida antes de que el Padre lo mirara a los ojos y lo obligara a darle sexo oral, para después dejarlo caer no tan lentamente en una madriguera de conejo interminable donde no entendía lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza y parecía demasiado de todo y nada conjuntamente. 

No era fácil lidiar consigo mismo antes del Padre, no lo fue incluso antes de la guerra, pero lo estaba logrando (No iba a decir “bien” porque si era realmente sincero nunca está cerca de ese término) hasta que la vida lo golpeó de nuevo, porque Tommy el juguete roto con el que seguían jugando.

Pero debía dejar de cavilar sobre eso, advirtiendo el temblor en sus manos y la irregularidad de sus respiraciones, pensar solo agitaba la energía sin ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo. 

Tuvo compasión de sí mismo como para permitirse un vaso de agua, con el doble propósito de prevenir la sensación de hambre en un futuro cercano y la distracción momentánea. Hubo una sensación de quemadura imaginaria que recorrió por su garganta y una mueca se había formado en su rostro antes de terminar de ingerir el anodino líquido. 

Iba a ser un día ocupado, como todos sus días, tenía cosas que hacer, negocios que iniciar, terminar y supervisar, debía ir a la fábrica, no sin antes pasar con Polly para hablar sobre los libros de apuestas, y si bien sonaba como un plan fácil de seguir, no iba a serlo, Poll en su sabiduría gitana sabría que Tommy estaba más cerca de pegarse un tiro que de costumbre con sólo darle un vistazo y él de verdad no quería que eso pasara. 

_¿Pero cuándo obtenía lo que quería?_

Thomas suspiró, tomando otro vaso de agua antes de que su boca rompiera en un lamento, llevando sus dedos hacia sus sienes para iniciar un masajeo torpe contra la piel, había somnolencia enraizándose y subiendo por sus huesos, se sentía cansado, y una siesta se veía tan bien en su mente, pero no debía, porque un sueño sin drogas llevaba a pesadillas creativas donde se ahogaba en diversos contextos y no necesitaba agregar miedo irracional al cóctel de emociones en su cerebro. 

Abandonó su casa antes sucumbir y dejarse arrastrar hacia la cama o hacia el alcohol, su visión viajó en dirección a los establos mientras caminaba inquietantemente hasta su auto, un incipiente deseo de montar a caballo acaparó todo dentro de sí, a sabiendas que los caballos solían reconfortarlo en sus malos momentos, pero no podía, porque no podía tener cosas amenas, así que guardo ese deseo junto con lo demás que estaba activamente tratando de ignorar.

_¿Cómo es posible estar cansado y ansioso al mismo tiempo?_

Sólo quería no sentirse mal. 

_Por favor._

[...]

Había decidido en medio de su viaje que iría directamente a la fábrica, en uno de los pocos pensamientos oportunos y servibles que atravesaron su cerebro, Polly y las apuestas podían esperar.

Por ende la mañana fue fácil, concentrarse en papeleo, documentos y cuentas era una experiencia aliviante, dejar a la parte lógica de su cerebro pensar con más fuerza fue un respiro de aire fresco, incluso si era un sentir esporádico que se amalgamaba con su torrente de pensamientos difusos. Usar su mente para tareas con sentido y razonamientos estrictamente profesionales era el paliativo que requería con desesperación. 

A la mitad del día y unas horas después, Tommy estaba bastante cerca de considerar su estado como “Suficiente”, lo cual era un progreso notable para él, las cosas nefastas que bullían debajo de su carne y entre sus huesos fueron filtrándose pausadamente, sin desaparecer pero sí atenuándose a palabras fugaces en la parte oscura de su mente.

Aún era molesto, sin embargo, existir con esa sensación de que algo está mal dentro de él y a su alrededor, dejando este pensamiento de que quizá simplemente estaba mal configurado, y por eso sentía las cosas como lo hacía, por eso tomaba señales irreconocibles pero presentes y las traducía a peligro. 

Necesitaba un trago.

Casi deseó tener el gusto de sus hermanos por la cocaína, que posiblemente le ayudaría más. Pero no lo tenía, así que fue a buscar _gin_. 

Regreso a su escritorio para darse cuenta que prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer, los papeles desordenados estaban completos y no había ninguna cuenta que revisar o contrato para firmar. Una mueca atravesó su rostro, Tommy culpó al sabor del alcohol por eso, pero sabía que fue la expresión física de su molestia por tener que comportarse como adulto y seguir con su día de trabajo, lo que significaba Polly y sus hermanos dándole miradas indiscretas y una confrontación pasivo-agresiva con Ada, si era de esos malos días donde ella se paseaba por allí jugado a que no lo espiaba. 

Suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho hoy, o al menos de las veces que quiso hacerlo, y él _necesitaba_ una taza de té, pero realmente no _quería_ una, solo anhelaba el confort que le brindaba, ( _O solía hacerlo_ , pensó compungido, sintiendo repentinamente como si lo hubiesen despojado de algo).

Cerró los ojos, pasó su mano ansiosamente por su cabello y se puso en marcha, no tenía tiempo para pensar, no debía hacerlo, sólo debía moverse y trabajar, encontrar algo que absorbiera su atención para no atender lo otro, era más fácil; y la energía lo ayudaba a combatir el cansancio arraigado en él.

Pensar no era malo, era de hecho una de las pocas cosas que hacía bien, por eso dolía que ya no pudiese hacerlo como antes, demasiado ocupado tratando de no pensar en _eso_ como para pensar de verdad, era un juego peligroso adentrarse en su mente, debido a que sus pensamientos lo llevaban a recordar, y los recuerdos fueron la razón principal por la cual comenzó a usar polvos para dormir. 

Recordar era peor, los detalles vívidos se repetían una y otra vez, hasta que saboreaba gusto nauseabundo en su lengua y sufría un dolor fantasma en su cuero cabelludo. Rememorar sembraba miedo y aceleraban su corazón hasta que lo sentía subir dolorosamente por la garganta, preferiría el cariñoso entumecimiento por alcohol.

De alguna manera se encontraba en la casa de apuestas, ni siquiera se sorprendió por haberse alejado tan descuidadamente de su entorno, escondido entre sus reflexiones ruidosas y sentires hastiosos. 

Entró con la actitud que alguien esperaría de un jefe; barbilla en alto y hombros cuadrados, no necesariamente altivo, pero desprendía un aire de falsa superioridad, que se veía así porque Tommy no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto, sino tuviese que, probablemente solo se escabulliría evitando contacto y atención lo mayormente posible hasta que pudiese marcharse, corriendo a ocultarse en su no tan cómoda casa después. 

Aun así, tenía que fingir; si lo hacía mucho y por mucho tiempo con suerte se engañaría a sí mismo, pero por ahora tenía que llenar un saco que se sentía muy grande y cargar con el peso candente en el centro de su cuerpo, luchando contra la fuerza invisible que lo empujaba al suelo. 

Suertudo él no había mucho público para su deplorable imitación de una persona funcional, Thomas esperaba que John y Polly estuviesen a plena vista, pero ninguno hizo acto de aparición incluso pasados minutos, él sabía que Arthur no estaba ahí, lo tenía muy claro después de haber pasado toda una mañana evitándolo activamente. Ese pequeño momento fortuito le permitió relajar su espalda tensa y suavizar lo que sea que ocurría en su cabeza.

El plan entonces se tornó sencillo, hablaría con Michael y regresaría a su acto de autocompasión preferentemente en la oscuridad de su habitación, más tarde se escabulliría a la cocina por unas galletas sin sabor para poder beber un poco y dormir mucho, despertando al día siguiente con un nuevo problema que acaparase todo de sí, en una habitual rutina de negación. 

Pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles y él ya debería de saberlo.

Llega a la puerta de la vieja oficina donde diversos contadores habían tenido lugar antes que su primo, se toma unos segundos para aclarar su cabeza con unos movimientos veloces y para acomodar su figura, asegurándose de reflejar justo lo que no sentía.

Entra sin molestarse en tocar, tenía la autoridad suficiente para ello, sus ojos viajaron por el cuarto conocido y la sorpresa marcó su semblante cuando Michael no se encontraba donde él pensó estaría, en su lugar, estaba la silla estaba dándole la espalda.

Tommy arqueó una ceja, la confusión volcándose a molestia dentro de él, lo único que quería era trabajar y después descansar, como el hombre sencillo que sabía no era, pero ahora tendría que buscar al menor, quizá encontrándose con Polly en su camino, o Lizzie, o cualquier otra persona, que lo forzarían a decir palabras que no sabían bien en su boca y…

Y algo lo interrumpió, sonando como una respiración sofocada, pero ocultando algo más en la tonalidad aguda con la cual que se mezclaba. Tommy se puso alerta de inmediato, corriendo escenarios en su mente de lo que podría estar pasando y de acciones futuras demasiado sesgadas para considerarlas planes. 

Tuvo la mano derecha sobre su arma cargada antes de notarlo, avanzó silentemente a pasos pausados hasta llegar a la silla de donde los ruidos provenían, con el mismo ritmo lento encaró lo que se estuviese ocultando del otro lado, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrir que sólo era Michael. 

_“¿Quién más podría ser?”_ Pensó, no deseando la respuesta de su inconsciente. 

Pero el menor no estaba en las mejores condiciones, tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido, su respiración desigual hacía mover su pecho siendo junto con sus manos las únicas partes de su cuerpo que no parecían paralizadas. No parecía reconocer la presencia de Tommy, no parecía reconocer cualquier cosa fuera de su cabeza, en realidad. 

A Thomas le tomó varios segundos procesar la información, la posibilidad de una sobredosis por cocaína se había eliminado tan rápido como apareció, pero aún estaba falto de respuesta, no parecía algo físico pero tampoco era la agitación nerviosa y explosiva de los ataques de pánico que había visto en soldados, era todo lo contrario pero al mismo tiempo mostraba la misma chispa de irrealidad y desconexión en los ojos.

La sensación de control se estaba escapando de entre sus dedos y su mente brillante se iluminó con el nombre _“Polly”_ , como generalmente hacía en dichas situaciones, se tragó su vacilación en nombre de mantener a su familia segura y estuvo apunto de correr en busca de su tía, hasta que Michael hizo un ruido diferente a su respiración y lo siguiente que salió de sus labios eran en realidad palabras. 

-Lo ví- Musitó, vocablos apenas comprensibles a través del tono rasposo y acentuado, sus ojos examinando sus manos con un semblante extrañado mientras tragaba saliva visiblemente. -Sé que está muerto, pero en ese momento él estaba ahí- Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la silla, su cuello estaba doblado en una posición incómoda cuando una sonrisa vacía se dibujó en su rostro.

Tommy se postraba frente a él con la gracia de una efigie, asimilando en pequeñas partes las palabras del menor, que lentamente comenzaban a tener sentido, culminando en una amarga realización que logró desestabilizarlo, desencadenando un nudo tenso que bajaba por su garganta hasta su estómago y un manto helado que crepitaba debajo de su piel.

-Lo maté, y aún así lo sigo viendo en todos lados- Dijo Michael, sonando doloroso, había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus ojos resaltaban con su azul entre el rojo y palidez que los rodeaban. Su posición había cambiado y ahora tenía ambas manos presionando a cada lado de su cabeza, facilitando el flujo del líquido salino gracias a la gravedad.

Pasaron momentos largos donde Michael lloraba y Tommy perdía el control, ambos ajenos a la presencia del contrario, hasta que, por misericordia, Michael rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-No lo entiendes- Susurró, sin mirar en su dirección, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su traje, los sollozos habían parado y su piel se pintaba con un tibio color rojo que no lo hacía lucir menos perturbado. 

Y _oh ironía_ , algo indescifrable lo golpeó al escuchar eso, similar a la vergüenza pero demasiado agudo para serlo, llevándolo a recordar sus propias palabras. No podía razonar más allá de eso, sintiéndose sensible y suave en todos los lugares donde no debería. Ahora su respiración era errática y su visión se volvía borrosa en la orillas, vislumbrando sombras amedrentadoras. 

Y, en realidad, no entendía, porque no había punto de comparación, no sentía lo Michael y no sabía qué pasaba por su mente, solo conocía su propio sentir _(Funesto, aprensivo y horrible)_ y el pensamiento constante de que ni siquiera había soportado _tanto._ Porque, ¿Qué derecho tenía de lamentarse?, él lo permitió en primer lugar, se arrodilló y abrió la boca sin objetar, él aceptó, y si aceptó entonces no fue una viol... 

No debería sentirse _mal_ , no debería afectarlo como lo hacía, porque no fue _nada_. 

El recuerdo de la sonrisa lasciva y la presión en su cuello aparecieron súbitamente, causando asco, repulsión, _y miedo,_ todo lo que detestaba sentir, demasiado cansado de ellos. 

Debía huir. 

La voz de Polly fue un sedativo y alarmante en el mismo nivel, la miró de pie en la puerta de la oficina, con toda su postura protectora y maternal, un semblante conocido por Thomas que inmediatamente le brindó un sentido de tranquilidad. El peso acumulado desapareció y pudo respirar con mayor simplicidad, porque Polly estaba allí y ella se haría cargo.

Le dio una mirada rápida que expresó todo lo que necesitaba, el rostro de su tía reflejó más de una emoción antes de asentir cortamente, dándole un permiso implícito para irse, que Tommy no estaba pidiendo pero sí estaba esperando.

La escucha moverse detrás de él, voz suave y preocupada mientras decía cosas cuyo significado se le escapaban. 

Se alejó con la sensación de una mirada clavada en su espalda.

[...]

 _Así debió sentirse Ícaro en su caída_ , pensó Tommy, de manera vaga mientras salía a tropezones del vehículo.

Al menos Ícaro pudo volar, Tommy solo estuvo de rodillas.

Siguió avanzando, ojos en el camino pero sin realmente ver, con su cabeza llena de muchas cosas ( _Cosas incorrectas_ ). Sus pies tocaron paja y chocó contra una pared de madera antes de realizar que había arribado a los establos, como un hombre agonizante que se arrastraba a ciegas a un lugar confortable. 

_¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?_

Tenía el rostro escondido entre sus piernas, pasando momentos largos donde sentía que iba a olvidar cómo respirar, su pecho subiendo y bajando para recordarse que sabía hacerlo, _roto_ , se mordió la lengua, deseando que el dolor lo distrajera de las lágrimas pinchando debajo de sus párpados.

Su saco estaba ajustado e incómodo por su posición peculiar y su chaleco se ceñía opresivamente alrededor de su abdomen, aún así existía cierto consuelo en estar cubierto, casi escondido por la extensa tela negra. 

La piel se separaba bajó la presión implacable de sus uñas, blanqueando sus nudillos en muestra de la fuerza aplicada, su mente lo llevó a recordar las navajas en su gorro y maquinar escenarios macabros, que se veían maravillosos a través de su percepción delirante.

Pero no, Thomas Shelby no moriría por una navaja.

Levantó la cabeza con un movimiento raudo, su gorro cayó al suelo y un estremecimiento golpeó algo cálido, haciéndolo sentir expuesto. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tallando con poca gentileza sus ojos, conduciendo sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y luego subiendo hasta sus sienes. 

Él no iba a perder la cabeza por eso. 

Inhalar y exhalar, eso ayudaba, citar pensamientos en inglés también lo hacían. Pero era menos que reconfortante, podía sentir todas las emociones reprimidas subiendo y subiendo, acompañadas de unas suaves olas de pánico, sabía que estaba muy cerca de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

En medio de sus pensamientos turbios, apareció la idea de un cigarrillo y una inmediata respuesta pavloviana de confort la siguió de cerca, a penas nublada con un tinte de rechazo por sus recientes acondicionamientos. Recordó el ardor placentero y el humo hipnotizante, produciendo una fuerte necesidad que ahogaba liberadoramente todo lo demás. Entonces lo _supo_ , lo _quería_ , y fue más de lo que había sentido (En ámbitos certeros) en días. 

Su mano exploró a ciegas los diversos bolsillos hasta que sus dedos chocaron con el frío metal que resguardaba los cigarrillos, si bien no había hecho uso de ellos en semanas los cargaba consigo ya que su ausencia dejaba una ansiedad picando en su cuello, reaccionando con disgusto ante lo que se percibía con ataque a la normalidad. 

Tenía una advertencia inteligente molestando dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole recordar las razones por las cuales no había fumado en tanto tiempo, razones que posiblemente seguían activas, pero Tommy estaba tan cansado, y sólo quería algo que se sintiera bien.

Así que lo hizo, o lo intentó, al menos.

El cigarrillo estaba detenido entre sus labios (Lo más lejos que había llegado desde sus primero intentos) ni siquiera tuvo el impulso de frotarlo de un lado a otro sobre la tersura de su piel rosada, viéndose profundamente incorrecto. Evocaciones oscuras amenazaban detrás de sus ojos y los efectos lastimosos seguían acechando cada uno de sus sentidos; Así que intentó prenderlo.

Entonces, todo se desmoronó, la inhalación llenó su boca de humo espeso y todas las barreras mentales cayeron tan fácilmente como una torre de naipes, de repente estaba de rodillas, con algo empujando agresivamente hasta su garganta, llenándolo con un blanquecino y amargo líquido denso, sentía todo de nuevo y era peor, porque había una mano en su cuello bloqueando el aire y otra en su cabello infundiendo dolor crudo.

Ni siquiera había pasado de esa manera, él lo recordaba con detalle, su mente lo estaba tornando peor, maximizando y mezclando todo en una pesadilla que solo él se aplicaría. 

Retomó una fracción de control sobre sí mismo, su primera reacción fue toser fuertemente, deseando expulsar un líquido que no existía, sus manos viajaron a su cuello para aliviar la presión fantasma que le arrebata el aliento y por un momento pudo sentir como soltaba algo.

Estaba de rodillas, cabizbajo, manos apoyadas en el suelo y espalda arqueada, pasó un segundos con la mirada desorbitada antes de sentir la humedad en su rostro y vislumbrar gotas impactando las losas debajo de él, a través de la bruma visual la realización impacto en él como un chorro de agua helada.

_Estaba llorando._

Ahora podía sentir todo, crudo y lacerante. Sintió tristeza, tibia y espesa atorada en su garganta, acumulada detrás de sus ojos, también había miedo, escondido entre sus miembros temblorosos y en cada uno de sus latidos acelerados, la vergüenza quemaba sus mejillas y agriaba la saliva en su boca, junto con el enojo, que agitaba su cabeza en confusión y entumecia sus sentires.

Había lágrimas en sus mejillas y entre sus dedos, los sollozos se escuchaban distantes y llorar no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor en lo absoluto.

 _Patético_ , pensó endeble, pero sorpresivamente una sonrisa débil apareció en su rostro después, porque él en realidad no tenía fuerzas para hacerse eso, los comentarios negativos dirigidos a sí mismo podían esperar. Sólo tenía energía para llorar, así que sólo eso iba a hacer.

Y lo hizo, sin poder detenerse, como champagne cuyo interior explotaba en una fuente interminable de líquido dorado, corriendo minutos largos donde el único sonido era su respiración y los ocasionales jadeos que lo tomaban por sorpresa. 

Pero pasó algo después, cuando todo comenzó a ser menos, y las sensaciones que afligían su cuerpo poco a poco se filtraban a emociones leves, suprimibles, que no dominaban su mente. Se sintió horrible en tantos sentidos y niveles durante semanas que la simple disminución de ello le provocaba lágrimas de consuelo.

En el tiempo posterior el llanto se amansó junto con las demás sensaciones, y él retomó fortaleza de alguna parte para poder erguirse sobre sus pies, luchando contra sus piernas debilitadas para mantener el equilibrio. 

Caminar lo alivió más profundamente, algo en su cuerpo en movimiento lo hacía sentir ligero, un poco como si estuviese flotando sobre su andar, pero aún anclado por los pesados sentires no filtrados en su pecho.

Líquido salino seguía corriendo por sus mejillas, pero en su rostro apenas se podía vislumbrar una mueca compungida, solo había lágrimas solitarias y silenciosas que perlaban la piel sonrojada en su caída, no realizó cuán alzadas estaban sus cejas hasta que se relajó por lo que pudo haber sido agotamiento.

Cruzó la puerta principal y caminó con la gracia de un fantasma por los pasillos silenciosos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde bebió un vaso de agua como acción automática, aliviando la sed de la cual no era consciente hasta que fue saciada. Prosiguió a subir los escalones en dirección a su habitación, resonantes pasos diluían su desconexión con el ambiente, obligandolo a preocuparse por no caer. 

Llegó a su cuarto, alargando sus zancadas para aterrizar en la cama como peso muerto, apenas dignándose en empujar su gorro lejos de su cabeza y deslizarse fuera de su saco, ambos aterrizando en el suelo, justo al lado de los zapatos que ni siquiera se desabrochó. 

Sus ojos estuvieron cerrados incluso antes de golpear las telas. Todo seguía húmedo detrás de sus párpados y ocasionales sollozos agudos subían por su garganta como ronroneos. 

Aún así, se durmió casi de inmediato. 

Su sueño fue un oscuro cielo sin estrellas. 

[...]

Despertó en la frialdad de su habitación en tinieblas.

Irguió su cuello y movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, como un cachorro confundido que no podía ver más allá de su nariz; nada más acertado, pues no alcanzaba a divisar demasiado a través de la bruma mental, sus párpado parcialmente cerrados y la negrura que lo rodeaba. 

Dejó caer su cabeza de vuelta a las sábanas tibias, ahora doliendo con punzadas agudas en sus sienes, un dolor específico que le recordaba a su niñez, del tipo que solo venía después de llorar. Había además de una molestia en el cuello que remarcaba la sed que tenía y la sequedad en su boca.

Al menos seguía lo suficientemente somnoliento para permitirse ignorarlo todo antes de que las emociones extenuantes volvieran a manifestarse y picar en su psique. La sed lo persuadió para levantarse de la cama; arrastrando los pies y con su cuerpo pesado se dirigió a la cocina, chocando con una bandeja de comida que estaba justo afuera de su habitación en el camino.

La comida le hizo fruncir el ceño, casi automáticamente, pero su estómago dio un vuelco doloroso para recordarle que la necesitaba, en una exagerada reacción de hambre, pero no de apetito. _Iba a comer algo_ , se dijo, para obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo una vez estuviese en la cocina.

Pensó vagamente en comer lo que una vez estuvo en la bandeja, podría recogerlo del suelo sin más problema, pero había algo en ese escenario que le provocaba deseos de llorar, y él no quería eso. Así que se conformó con una galleta sin sabor que encontró en la alacena, la masticó en pequeños bocados mientras sorbía de un recipiente con agua helada, los líquidos ayudaban un poco cuando debía comer, con ellos no se sentía como si tuviese arena en la boca, claro, hasta que recordaba la sensación de _cierto_ líquido en su boca; pero no importaba, siempre podía dejar de comer. 

En medio de su tarea de alimentarse apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir, Thomas buscó una señal que le permitiera saber la hora, sin sorprenderse cuando el reloj mostró que eran las tres de la mañana. Había dormido 10 horas o un poco más, lo que explicaba el porqué se sentía lleno de humo, pero no ligero, solo adormecido y confundido.

En la soledad de la cocina pobremente iluminada, Tommy se permitió reconocer las emociones que lo aquejaban, con cierto aire despreocupado, porque era una de esas cosas que no se podían evitar, aunque Dios sabe que Thomas lo intentó. No le tomó mucho entenderlo, en una muy extraña manera, porque su cabeza se sentía pesada (Y era raro el estarse acostumbrando a sentirse vacío y lleno) pero podía admitir a través de la turbación que llorar lo hizo sentir mejor, como si se liberara de un imaginario reloj de arena. Pensó en cómo estaba enojado, afligido y temeroso, pero aún así podía respirar, recuperando un poco el control porque ya no estaba al borde. 

Entonces realizó, a la mitad de la noche en la frialdad de un cuarto oscuro, que estaba harto y cansado de todo, de la tristeza, el patetismo, y lo adusto, y de cómo nada mejoró a pesar de su esfuerzo (Él lo estaba malditamente intentando), hasta ayer, cuando se liberó y ahora las cosas eran más digeribles. Aún así, había un nudo en su garganta y tibiez dentro de él no eran bienvenidos; aceptaba que llorar estaba _bien,_ pero no se _sentía_ bien. 

Iba a hablar con Ada, decidió, porque sabía lo que necesitaba, que era el sueño de alivio que ella le había prometido. 

Y lo iba a hacer ahora, aunque se tomó el tiempo para vestirse propiamente antes de salir, jadeando gracias al aire helado que golpeó sus mejillas una vez en la intemperie, más consternado por la sorpresa (Injustificada, realmente) que la temperatura poco confortable. 

Prendió el motor del auto y se puso en marcha antes de arrepentirse, teniendo otro poco deseado momento a solas consigo mismo, donde de nuevo se permitió tentativo examinar las cosas que ocurrían en su cabeza, ligeramente ajeno en lo que no era entumecimiento, pero si un estado diferente a su _yo_ habitual (Aunque ya no estaba seguro de cómo podría ser eso).

La única palabra que encajaba con lo que sentía, según un escrutinio casi disociativo, era sensible. Pero no un sensible mal, sino, uno diferente.

Antes, su estado cambiaba entre sopor y ansia tan rápido que era más superposición de ambos, como el maldito gato de Schrödinger[ * ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gato_de_Schr%C3%B6dinger). Ahora no se sentía encrespado y nervioso ante la magnitud de lo que lo rodeaba, tampoco susceptible ante las cosas molestas y agitadas impregnadas en él, sólo sensible, siendo más blando, más tibio, que no estaba mal, pero no era cómodo, como el escozor en los ojos antes de las lágrimas.

Descubrió rápidamente que muchas cosa lo llevaba cerca del llanto. Se hizo evidente una vez cruzó las calles de la ciudad, concurridas como se esperaría a tales horas. Bien podría ser el cachorro perdido en la calle, el niño de cabellos rubios que hurgaba en la basura, o la flor que fue pisada por un borracho transeúnte, todo ello lo entristeció, tan absurdo y risible como sonaba, en lo que podía ser un ataque de empatía o sensibilidad de su parte.

Tuvo que mirar a la luna para distraerse, no queriendo arribar a la casa de Ada con los ojos rojos y nariz sonrojada, descubrió en el proceso que era noche de luna llena, con una miríada de brillantes estrellas como compañía.

Aún así, la punta de su nariz estaba rosa cuando Ada abrió la puerta.

Ella lo miró expectante, pero no extrañada, con un poco de preocupación filtrándose a través de sus cejas alzadas. Se movió para dejarlo entrar, sin decir una palabra, movimientos cautelosos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, Thomas se preguntó vagamente si era así cómo se sentían los caballos cuando los encerraba en los corrales.

Se quitó el abrigo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, pero no el gorro, se aferró a éste, aspirando la seguridad que le brindaba, a sabiendas de que no lo necesitaba, no con Ada de todas las personas.

Evitó mirarse en el espejo suntuoso colgado en la pared del pasillo, consciente de cuál era la parte que más odiaba al reflejarse en el. Siguió a Ada hasta la cocina, recriminándose mentalmente sobre todas sus decisiones hasta ese momento, inseguro ante la incertidumbre de su plan. 

Estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco, sintiéndose pequeño y vulnerable mientras se sentaba en la mesa (Y él odiaba esa sensación), con un par de ojos escudriñandolo por la espalda mientras él jugaba con los botones de su chaleco desabrochado. Sólo tenía que seguir el curso de acción, y hacer la parte difícil para al final se sentiría mejor, como al arrancar una bandita, una muy, muy adherida a la piel.

Y pensar que su estado actual (Con todas las cosas tibias y engorrosas) era lo _mejor_ que había estado en semanas casi lo hace reír, pero por alguna razón sus ojos se cristalizaron y entonces tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso.

Ada tomo asiento frente a él, empujando dos tazas de té en la mesa y un plato con _biscuits_ , Tommy miró los alimentos por un largo segundo, no sabiendo qué pensar, pero decidiendo rápidamente en no tomar nada de lo ofrecido.

Ada lo miró, Tommy le devolvió la mirada, era una buena manera de iniciar.

Ada alcanzó unos de los _biscuits_ que estaban en el centro de la mesa, lo sujetó con ambas manos en cada extremo, jalando hasta dividirlo prolijamente, no perdió tiempo y llevó la mitad izquierda a su boca, mientras que extendía la otra en dirección a Thomas (En un parpadeo la imagen de una Ada más joven y con menos filo en los ojos apareció frente a él) su respuesta automática fue tomar el panecillo.

Pasó un momento donde que no pudo evitar el escrutinio desconfiado hacia la comida en su mano, pero el momento pasó y él comió, porque lo necesitaba, y el Padre no iba a quitarle eso.

 _Era bueno,_ pensó, pero no se sentía así, el sabor a mantequilla y la sensación de derretimiento eran gloriosas para un cuerpo hambriento, pero tenía que obligarse a cada bocado y tragar lo llevó cerca de las arcadas. _Y eso estaba mal, él estaba mal. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?_

Quizá era porque se había acostumbrado a lo que el hambre le hacía a su cuerpo, o porque era más de lo que solía comer, o porque Ada estaba ahí, observándolo de la misma manera en la cual lo haría con un animal receloso. Un dolor sordo comenzó a manifestarse en su cuerpo, al igual que un ligero mareo que lo hizo ver borroso y un dolor de cabeza que al menos lo distrajo de la humedad en sus ojos.

Y no estaba seguro si era una reacción a la falta de alimento, o una reacción hacia su entorno, pero estaba ahí y ahora Ada estaba diciendo algo que no podía entender.

-Tommy, ¡Tommy! ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó, sonando como súplica, usando un tono de voz que le recordaba a Finn.

Negó con la cabeza -No quieres saberlo- Un parpadeo, voz baja, como si temiese que se rompiera si hablara más alto. Sus ojos pasearon de un lado a otro, sin parecer enfocados, hasta que chocó con los de Ada y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban al borde del llanto. 

-No importa si quiero saberlo, es sobre si necesitas decirlo- Una sonrisa apareció, la misma que ponía cuando creía que Tommy estaba siendo tonto, pero se miraban deformada bajo las lágrimas y el azul afligido.

Thomas necesitaba que Ada supiera, que de alguna manera eso lo reconfortara, y que ella lo abrazara y todo lo demás desapareciera, pero a la vez, quería desesperadamente que nadie lo supiera, enterrarlo todo tan profundo que no pudiese tocarlo.

Su respuesta física fue casi inconsciente, agachó la cabeza mientra alzaba los hombros, con las manos levantadas a sus costados y los dedos enredados en sus mechones de cabello, él no quería parecer pequeño o delicado pero se _sentía_ como tal. _Respira_ , pensó, y se aferró a eso.

Y lo hizo (Porque pensar le hacía daño), adentro y afuera, lentamente, mientras recobraba la postura y acomodaba su gorro, aún incómodo y sufrible, pero no como en sus pesadillas, no como antes.

Tomó una respiración larga, suspirando con su cabeza apuntando al cielo, dejó que una última lágrima se deslizara hasta sus labios, jadeando por el sabor salado y lo que se sentía igual que plomo en su lengua.

Las palabras se escupieron fuera de sí antes permitirse pensarlas -Cuando intentaron- Hizo una pausa, acobardándose un segundo, digiriendo el nivel de realidad que estaba a punto de sumarse - Cuando intentaron violarte, ¿Tú... tú lloraste después?- Preguntó, con su cuerpo calentado y enrojecido en vergüenza, al menos, agradeció al aire, no había temblor en su voz.

Ada lo miró como si hubiese descubierto algo y como si Tommy hubiese recibido un disparo, al mismo tiempo, en un efímero momento. 

-Sí- Admitió sin lágrimas, de la misma manera en la cual susurraba con Polly sobre “cosas que no entendería” -Lloré porque estaba enojada, conmigo misma y con el mundo, lloré porque estaba avergonzada -Hubo una chispa negra en sus ojos y algo filoso en su voz mientras lo dijo, pero cambió a un azul acuoso y profundo antes de continuar -Lloré porque me sentía triste-.

Silencio, un mutismo frío que Tommy deseó pudiese llegar a los pensamientos ruidosos en él. A través del espesor de sus emociones advirtió grácil liberación y náuseas ante la afinidad de sus experiencias.

-Alguien…- _No tenía sentido mentirle_ -El Padre Hughes, él y yo hicimos un trato- _O mentirse_ -Él me forzó- Había algo moviéndose en su pecho mientras hablaba, muy cercano a confort, aunque más tibio.

-¿En qué manera?- Preguntó Ada, con demasiadas emociones en su rostro, pero sonando comprensiva.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza. 

Ella se levantó y en un parpadeo (Quizá demasiado rápido) se encontraba frente a él, con los brazos estirados pero guardando sus manos para ella misma, insegura sobre cómo proseguir. Tommy la observó, deseando poder decirle “Puedes hacerlo” sin hacerlo realmente, a sabiendas de que tales palabras no sabrían bien en su boca, y que las acciones provocadas se sentirían de la misma manera.

-Está bien Tommy, todo va a estar bien- Dijo ella, dolorosamente gentil, manos reposadas en su regazo, pero con sus ojos irradiando la calidez del abrazo que no podía ofrecerle. 

Era un tipo de calidez agradable, del tipo que Tommy extrañaba y necesitaba tan profundamente. 

Ambos sabían que no tenían que hablar más, por lo que no lo hicieron.

Después de haber terminado sus tés (O casi terminado, en el caso de Tommy) llegaron al cuarto de invitados, el más cercano a la habitación de Ada, hizo a Tommy fruncir el ceño ante las implicaciones. 

Ada entró susurrando cosas diversas apresurándose a acomodar la cama, Thomas la interrumpió pidiéndole un vaso con agua, como una excusa para sacarla de la habitación y así poder desvestirse sin la punzada de alerta en su cuello, o es lo que se dijo a sí mismo; quizá solo quería estar solo.

Ada vuelve para encontrar a Thomas parcialmente oculto debajo de las sábanas blancas, acostado sobre su espalda exponiendo desde la mitad de su nariz hasta su cabello, sus ojos clavados en el techo.

Casi suspira, pero una sonrisa afligida toma su lugar. Se apresuró a dejar el agua solicitada en la mesita de noche (Junto con un plato de galletas, porque valía la pena intentarlo) para después sentarse con cuidado en la esquina de la cama, en la distancia que ella creía era suficientemente larga para no alertar a Tommy, y que a la vez no pensara fue calculado.

Ella nunca había visto esa cara de Thomas antes, no completamente. Después de la guerra sus sonrisas cambiaron a embrujados ojos azules, después de Grace hubo menos brillo, pero ahora, ahora era como si algo se hubiese roto. 

Por un momento se miraron, mientras que Ada se reprendía a sí misma por pensar lo que pensaba, y Tommy solo respiraba. 

“Quizá un terapeuta sea de ayuda” Dijo ella, un poco por la necesidad de romper el mutismo, y otro poco por la urgencia de ayudar.

Tommy no respondió, Ada no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Ella giró su cuerpo, dispuesta a levantarse y dejar la habitación, actuando sobre su cansancio y el de Tommy, pero fue detenida por una mano en su antebrazo.

“Quédate” Susurró Thomas, con una voz que no sonaba como él. _No me dejes,_ pensó, _no quiero estar solo._

Ada asintió, con una amalgama de emoción y tristeza en su pecho, no tardó en acomodarse sobre las sábanas, más cerca y más cerca, hasta que podía rozar sus manos con las de Tommy si las estiraba un poco. 

“Está bien Ada, voy a estar bien” _Y él quería creerlo._

“Buenas noches, Tommy”

_[...]_

_La cosa es, su libido no desapareció después de eso y h_ _ubo noches donde las pesadillas no eran pesadillas..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario es muy apreciado, en serio.  
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron todo esto, lo siento mucho, pero espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, compartir y votar.  
> Los comentarios me dan vida, por cierto.  
> Entonces, sí, quizá va a haber más de esto, próximamente.


End file.
